The present invention relates generally to brake control apparatuses for wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to brake control apparatuses with a brake-by-wire system for controlling the internal pressures of wheel cylinders to produce braking efforts.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-159094 corresponding to Japanese Patent No. 3409721 discloses a brake control apparatus including a motor-driven pump, wheel cylinders, and electromagnetic valves hydraulically connected between the pump and respective ones of the wheel cylinders, in which the wheel cylinders are hydraulically separated from a master cylinder under normal operating conditions. This brake control apparatus is configured to compute desired wheel cylinder pressures on the basis of measured values from a stroke sensor and a master cylinder pressure sensor, and to control the motor-driven pump and the electromagnetic valves so as to attain the desired wheel cylinder pressures.